Shh! Shh! Shh!
Shh! Shh! Shh! is the fourth episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 22, 2007. Plot Wiggles Show Intro. Greg appears and says, "Hello, Here we go, It's The Wiggles Show!" Anthony wears a life vest, captain's hat and whistle. Song #1 - Take A Trip Out On The Sea (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) Greg asks how do you play soccer on a boat? Let's find out with Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword skit: Captain tells his pirate crew they will be playing soccer with the Mascots today. Dapper Dave will be the ref. Captain says the most important thing is that everyone has a wonderful time. He then demonstrates a kick but misses and falls down. Then he has everyone take a turn in kicking the ball. Everyone kicks the ball. Captain gets the mascots and now it's time for the game! Dave tosses a coin. Wags scores a few goals. Henry blocks a shot with his many arms. Wags scores another goal. Everyone has fun. Song #2 - Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Wags dances. Song #3 - Move Like an Emu Wags introduces himself and then dances and so do the other Wiggles. Jeff introduces the Wiggly concert. Song #4 - Move Your Arms Like Henry - concert version Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet '''– Today's letter is D as in Dinosaur and Dance. Anthony does a Dinosaur Dance where moves his arm like a dinosaur neck, and roars. The Wiggles dance some more. '''Song #5 - Ponies Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. Song #6 - Uncle Noah's Ark – Wiggly Animation Jeff shows us a cockatoo. Anthony introduces Caribbean song where you can interchange the phrase Brown Girl with whatever phrase you want, like Blue Wiggle. Song #7 - Brown Girl In The Ring Song #8 - Rock-a-Bye Your Bear – concert Captain and Greg say goodbye. Clare, Anthony, and Brett say goodbye. Alternate titles * Game of the Year (Playhouse Disney title) * Soccer Time/Watching the Ponies (Sprout title) Trivia *This episode is named after a popular line from Rock-a-Bye Your Bear. * After the Soccer Game Dorothy forgot to say now it's song time. Transcript See here Gallery Shh!Shh!Shh!-Prologue.jpg|"Hello! Here we go! It's the Wiggles Show!" TakeaTripOutOnTheSea-2006Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Take a Trip Out on the Sea" GregBlowingWhistle.jpg|Greg blowing whistle GreginShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Greg CaptainFeatherswordinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheGameoftheYear3.jpg|The Captain and his crew at Riverglade Reserve CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DaveinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Dave DaveBlowingWhistle.jpg|Dave blowing whistle TheFriendlyPirateCrewinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew SoccerBallTransition.jpg|Soccer ball transition CaptainFeatherswordandCoolClarky.jpg|Captain and Cool Clarky SoccerBall.jpg|Soccer ball CaptainFeatherswordandCaterina.jpg|Captain and Caterina CaterinainShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Caterina CaptainFeatherswordandBennyBandicoot.jpg|Captain and Benny BennyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Benny CaptainFeatherswordandLucy.jpg|Captain and Lucy LucyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Lucy CaptainFeatherswordandGallantGeorge.jpg|Captain and Gallant George GeorgeinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|George CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonsoinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain and Alfonso AlfonsoinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Alfonso AidoinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Aido CaptainFeatherswordandAido.jpg|Captain and Aido TheLandWigglyFriendsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends TheWigglyFriendsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWigglyMascotsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheGameoftheYear.jpg George,DaveandDorothy.jpg|George, Dave and Dorothy DorothyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy,CaterinaandLucy.jpg|Dorothy, Caterina and Lucy at Riverglade Reserve TheGameoftheYear7.jpg|Wags WagsandAido.jpg|Wags and Aido WagsinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Wags at Riverglade Reserve HenryinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Henry CaptainandDorothyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-2006.jpg|"Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!" CaptainFeatherswordDancinginShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheFriendlyPirateCrewSingingGoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew singing LyninShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Lyn KatherineinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Katherine KristyinShh!Shh!Shh!.jpg|Kristy TheGameoftheYear11.jpg|Wags dancing MoveLikeAnEmu-2006.jpg|"Move Like an Emu" WagsinTVSeries5.jpg|"My name is Wags the Dog." TheGameoftheYear13.jpg|Wags dancing TheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles dancing MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-NonLivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2004Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterD.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "D" Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-Dinosaur.jpg|The Dinosaur Dance TheGameoftheYear14.jpg|The Wiggles dancing AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-2.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)1.png|"Uncle Noah's Ark" (Wiggly Animation) File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)2.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)3.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)4.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)5.png|The Wiggles File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Uncle Noah and the animals File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)7.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)8.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Animated Anthony, Animated Greg, and Murray File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)10.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)11.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)12.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)13.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)14.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)15.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)16.png|The ducks File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)17.png|The cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)18.png|"Moo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)19.png|The rooster File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)20.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)21.png|The tom-cat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)22.png|The tom-cat knocking down a milk bottle File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)23.png|"Meow!" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)24.png|The pig File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)25.png|The billy goat File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)26.png|The bullfrog File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)27.png|"Biggest rain we've ever had." File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)28.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)29.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)30.png|Horse File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)31.png|Another cow File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)32.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)33.png|Chicken File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)34.png|Donkey File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)35.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)36.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)37.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)38.png|Uncle Noah File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)39.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)40.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)41.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)42.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)43.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)44.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)45.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)46.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)47.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)48.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)49.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)50.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)51.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)52.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)53.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)54.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)55.png File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)56.png|Animated Anthony and Animated Greg File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)57.png|"But what about the unicorn?" File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)58.png|Dove File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)59.png|The sun File:UncleNoah'sArk(WigglyAnimation)60.png|Uncle Noah, the animals, and the dove Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Cockatoo.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Cockatoo BrownGirlintheRing-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005.jpg|"Brown Girl In The Ring" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheGameoftheYear16.jpg|"Goodbye." TheGameoftheYear17.jpg|"Hu-roo." Shh!Shh!Shh!-Epilogue.jpg|Clare, Anthony & Brett Promo Pictures TheGameoftheYear-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg wearing life-jacket in promo picture Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:WigglesTV episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear